Dark World Issue 11
Lara/Mike Lara We must act quickly, I thought. The guy next to me had a face that i reconniced. "Who are you and why are you stuck here?" I asked. The boy who confesses me before started talking. "My name is Drew. ' "Aren't you the guy who escaped from the campground?" "Is there a camp." asked the boy next door. "Yes, who are you?" "The name is Matthew. They took me because I wanted to steal food. " "We must get out of here, guys, we need to go after Cam. They're go to the campground and we have to stop him, otherwise everyone there is dead. " "They're in a car, how would you go after them?" Drew asked. "We can always go through the forest. We only save what can be saved. " "Yes,that's a good idea, but we're stuck here." "Wait." I pulled the shrapnel out of my backpocket with my hands and tried tocut open the string. "Yes!" Drew shouted suddenly. I looked at him confused. "I actually thought you were one of Cam's group." "Oh,not anymore. I can't stand him. He uses me as his slave, and if I was going to die here, he wouldn't care. " "So you're with us then?" 'If that's possible.' "Good, and you Matthew?" "Please. Otherwise i'm just alone out here. " "Okay, then we go." Under the talk I had got them loose and we were all three standing in the room. Matthew kicked the door in and we ran to search for stuff in there house. "Every second can be fatal, so think carefully about what you pick with you." I said. Theyboth nodded and runned around through the house. Mike I walked to the gate with Nathan and looked out over the street. Lara still wasn't back and Nathan looked at me anxiously. "It's gonna be okay, really. Let's just go inside now and reassure the group. " "Yes,let's do that." Nathan told me back. We walked into the reception and John, Darlene, Brenda and Maggy sat there. "Did you hear something from Lara yet?" John asked. 'No nothing. We assume that it will be okay. We will not send someone after her, that's too dangerous. " "Can I talk to you, Mike?" "Ofcourse, Brenda. Shall we go outside? " 'Yes that's good.' "Will you just bring the group up to date, they should not worry about anything." I whispered in Nathan's ear. I followed her out and Carl and Lily just walked past us back inside. I sat next to Brenda sitting on the bench behind the front desk. 'What is the problem?' "I wanted to ask you if you're mad at me?" "Why should I be mad at you?" "I let Drew escape, that is not nothing. Later that guy is standing here at the gate and he will kill all of us. That's my fault. " "That'snot your fault at all." "Yes!"she yelled. "That's it. Everyone says it's not my fault.Ofcourse it is, I'm not stupid. I decided it al by myself." "It doesn't matter, Brenda. It is past time and we can't change thatanymore, so we don't discuss it anymore ." "Okay,let's hope that we still have a lot of time together, Mike." 'I hope so too.' I looked at her and saw that she was saddened. She wanted to live, but knew she had made it difficult herself. "Hey,folks!" I suddenly heard a voice calling. "Come to the gate." "Oh no, there he is." said Brenda. "Stay here, I'm going to the gate." "But then he will kill you." "No,I'm going to save the group." Lara "Come on, we're out of here." I said and we walked out of the cottage. 'What now?' Drew asked. "We need to go through this forest as quickly as possible and you know ithere. You must lead the way to the campground before something is going to happen there. " "Okay,let's go quickly. We have to save this group of you. "said Matthew. I grabbed my bag that was lying next to the house. I grabbed my gun out and Matthew stared at me. "We're going to save lives." I said and we ran. I ran in front and I heard Drew and Matthew run behind me. Now the only thing i was hoping was that we arrived on time. Mike I was standing in front of the gate with trembling hands and was standing face to face with that scary man. I feared for my life and was hoping Lara could murder him, she's probably dead now and it's my fault. The closer I got, the hotter I felt. I turned my head to the reception and saw that Nathan had everything under control. He pushed Maggy and Darlene among banks and Carl and Lily were brought in safety too. Brenda apparently was still behind the reception John and I could not find her anywhere. I turned my head around and saw that there were two men behind the man. "At last we meet." he said. "The name is Cam." "Mike." "Nice to meet you, well. Well let's see about that first. " 'What do you want?' "I want you to come with us and join our group." "And did you not come here to seek revenge?" "Why?" "Drew?" "Oh that, i don't care about him, but letting a wild woman chasing after me, that's the real bussiness or do you want to say that you don't know Lara?" 'What do you think?' "You sent her, huh?" "Yes,but why are you here now. To abduct or kill us? " "No,I want you to suffer for what you did." "Do you think I will discuss this with the group?" "You're the leader? What do you want to do then, take the blame? " When he said that I knew he knew my plan. Behind me I heard crackling and I looked around. John suddenly was standing behind me and I looked at him startled. "So you're not alone, huh?" Cam said then. 'What are you doing?' I asked John gently. "Helping you out of trouble." "You really don't." I looked back to Cam and saw that his men came closer, but also saw that they both had their knives with them. Cam had a gun behind his back, which I could see clearly. I was trying to buy time, to atleast have hoped that Lara was alive and she would pop up, but nothing happened. John stood next to me and he was very close to me. "Are you guys coming or not?" 'What do you think?' John asked. I knew it was going wrong because of John. For me, now everything went into slow motion and I saw Cam catching his gun. I put my hand behind my back, but I felt no weapon. I quickly looked down and saw John's hand. He had my weapon and there was a shot. One of the men ran to the car from Cam and turned it on. The other one ran back to the edge of the forest. He had his hand on his stomach and the blood ran from it. He was suddenly stabbed and Cam looked behind him. 'Owen!' Lara came out of the woods and left Owen in the forest. I looked happy,but John ran towards Cam. I made a "come here" gesture and ran to the front desk. I heard a shot and did not know where it ended up. Lara had climbed over the gate and I saw that John was holding Cam's gun. At that moment there was a loud roar from the car of Cam.He rode on the fence and the gate slammed open. The man only didn't see that John was still standing there and rammed him with it. John was lying under a tree and the blood gushed from his mouth. Cam stood up and started shooting at Lara. I stood inside the reception, but Lara was still not here. She jumped inside and the glass snapped. I looked up and saw that John was still lying there, but his arm went up. The man got out of the car and there was a bang. I saw the man lying in front of the car and Cam came towards John. I saw something move in the bushes, but I didn't gave my attention to that. There was one final bang and then I realized something. The bullet I didn't see, but only heard did not hit one of Cam's members. I ran outside and saw that Cam was lying dead on the ground. The zombies poured in and I ran behind reception. Around the corner was a lot of blood, and what I saw there, I could not beli 'Cast' ''Main Characters'' *Gary Weeks - Mike Welles *Debi Hett-Kimsey - Brenda *Charles Mesure - John Carter *Rachel Shelley - Darlene Carter *Juliana Harkavy - Lara *Cameron Deane Stewart - Nathan ''Supporting characters'' *Kyla Kennedy - Maggy Carter *Gary Lightbody - Carl *Brina Palencia - Lily *Kirk Acevado - Cam Cabrera *Robin Lord Taylor - Drew *Julian Morris - Matthew ''Guest Stars'' * Markus Hester - Owen * Tate Ellington - Carson *= not appearing +=Flashback Deaths Owen Carson Cam Trivia * Last appearance of Owen. * Last appearance of Carson. * Last appearance of Cam. * It was planned that this episode would be called The Attack Part.1 and the next one Part.2. * The title refers to Cam who attacks Mike's group. Thanks for reading and let me know what you think about the episode. Last Episode / Next Episode